The Other Fire
by Hunter EX
Summary: Another Dragon, another story. A sidestory to BOF3. OC centric. Prolouge up.


**Breath Of Fire III  
THE OTHER FIRE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breath Of Fire; it is copyrighted by Capcom. I only own my OCs. And I say, if you consider yourself a hardcore RPG-gamer, you _need_ to play BOF1-3!

**A/N:** Yep; another random idea, another random fanfic. I wish I wasn't like this, but I am, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Anyways, this is a BOF3 fanfic, but with an OC as the main character, as well as an entirely new side of the story (It seems I can't do anything but OC fics). Expect some twists, as well; hey, I never said I couldn't change the original story, did I?

* * *

**NOTE:** In order to fully understand the story, you'll need a firm grasp on the story throughout the series. Also, just because this takes place during BOF3 does NOT mean it follows the same path. In fact, i'm aiming for as few path crosses as possible. Even worse is that this contains many spoilers for newbies. If you are not familiar with the BOF story or timeline, I advise you to stop reading this fanfic. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

A large serpent flew threw the sky, red orbs of demonic light glowing from its head area. A loud, horrorific hiss sounded through the air, terrifying the residents of the village below. With another hiss, the serpent creature sped towards the village, smashing through a water tower and two buildings along the way.

The creature used its underside to "stand"; it towered at atleast two stories high. One big ugly sucker, too. It took in a deep breath, and exhaled, spreading deadly flames everywhere. Residents were fleeing in terror, running for whatever use it had. Noticing a rather large group cluttered together in their escape, the serpent leaped at them.

A blue light shot through the air, impacting with the creature mid-air, and sending it reeling into a nearby forest. The creature, irritated, got up to get ready and slaughter this foe, only for its eyes to widen in pure shock.

Off in the distance, a man stood there. He wore long tan pants, with brown military boots on his feet, along with an orange shirt, and a grey breastplate. He wore a white cloak-like jacket over it all. White bandage wraps covered his right arm, with the specific hand carrying a normal-sized broad sword, it's red-and-orange sheath on his back. His other hand wore a short brown glove with a wristguard attached, his thumb and fingers uncovered and carrying a handgun with a straight barrel and customized design (Think Vash's gun from "Trigun"); the barrel was pointed at the creature, smoking from the shot it had just released. His well-toned body features would make many women swoon, and his spikey silver hair and cerulean eyes most likely wouldn't help matters.

The serpent reared back, and then mindlessly leaped at the offender. Said offender sighed in annoyance before vertically lifting his sword above his head, and behind his back. As soon as the creature was within several feet, the stranger crouched down and vanished, an afterimage and a gust of wind left in his place. The creature landed, albeit with an audible thud, and looked around quizzically. Suddenly, the creature seperated in half, vanishing into tiny particles until it no longer existed. Far behind the now-dead serpent, the stranger stood, hunched over with his sword right above the ground.

He had killed the monster with a mysterious bullet, and a single slash. With a smirk, he grabbed the chrysm the serpent's combination of particles had created. The purple crystal pulsed, and then sunk into the stranger's right arm. He bit down a grunt of pain during the process. When it was done, he finally noticed the groups of innocent people watching him, as if he was another monster. Raising his hands into the air, he spoke in a light, yet deep, voice.

"The name's Ryuusei; nice to meet you." He said with a smile on his face. Before Ryuusei knew it, several women swooned and fell unconcious. The children all looked up to him, practically begging for him to teach them his awesomeness and whatnot. And the older population just thought of him as another Monster Slayer; a warrior-for-hire who wants pay for the monsters they kill. He simply sweatdropped; he needed to go onwards, not waste time here.

He back-flipped into the air, and a pilliar of azure flames surrounded him. After two or three quick cycles, the flame pillars went out; Ryuusei was gone, and he left a helluva lot of people stunned, jaws on the ground or bodies on the floor.

* * *

A cloaked being watched the scene below him, as he stood upon a cliff overlooking the village.

He saw everything, from when the serpent attacked, to when Ryuusei vanished.

An sadistic grin spread across his gargoyle-like face, and he said in a deep, disturbing voice:

"**If the Brood live on, then my purpose isn't fufilled. Artificial or not, I _will_ eliminate you, Dragon.**" He said, before he disappeared in a blur of sheer speed.

* * *

**Next Time:** Ryuusei is your average monster slayer, if not for his abilities and true race. When he rescues a young girl, a servant for a corrupted noble, from traumatization, he gains a partner. And it turns out Ryuusei is no ordinary human, either...

**Next Chapter:** 1 - Girls, Dragons, and Bastards, OH CRAP!!!


End file.
